


To Love

by New_Heroes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Heroes/pseuds/New_Heroes
Summary: While it may differ from each person and each thing, you will always know what love is.





	

‘You’re young; you don’t what love is.' Original source is long lost, but easily found in songs, films, and books. It is a ridiculous notion: the first thing you learn is love, before you know anything, it's love.

Love in the form of your parents, who from day one shower you in as many cares and emotions as possible, but none more so than an abundance of love.

When you go to school the love overflows from you to your friends; the second people in your life to love. Whilst it is a different love; one where you feel the only thing that gets you to school is your friends and the home they create there, it's no more or less.

And then there’s the love that you experience for your first love. One you never forget because the love you feel for them is unlike the kind of love you have felt before. It's a rush of happiness every time you see them, it's seeing your future in their eyes. It's a fresh kind of love and you love that feeling as much as you love them.

And that's only just the love you feel for people, let alone the love of a new or old home, the love of a streak of sun on your face, and the warmth that arrives with delicious food and re-reading favourite books. The love that flows in rhythm and rhyme from a treasured song or poem.

So no, you’re never too young to know what love is, and while it may differ from each person and each thing, you will always know what love is.


End file.
